Operation: Pandora
by Gummybear Studios
Summary: Kira Suzuki, a young ex-agent from the government soon finds herself discovering even more government secrets. Soon Raf, Jack, and Miko get involved and end up becoming super spies! XD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I'm open to any new ideas. Please be nice to me and I also welcome **constructive** critism. -Please Enjoy-  
P.S  
It might be slow at the beginning (first 2 chapters) but please bare with me...

**Diclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime... sadly...**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Introductions**

_Wow, I never imagined that my life would turn out like this. With all the secrecy and crime in my lifetime, I never thought I could catch a break by living a normal life. Although, I do wonder how everyone is doing back at home. Well that doesn't matter for now, I have a new family that I'll make __**sure**__ doesn't fall apart. However, I can sense that my time will soon be up. Time to go back, time to face my demons…_

* * *

*Yawn*

"Hey, hey! Don't yawn like that. I can see all the way down your throat, it's very weird, especially for a lady!"

"Oh calm down already, and besides, what would **you** know about being a lady, JASPER!"

"Come on… Don't be like that Kira. Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I don't know when a yawn is too loud."

"…Hey, don't you think Ava is a little late?"

"Nah… School probably held her back, and she also said that she would pass by K.O Burger and get us some food. She's always hungry."

"Yeah…" Kira said as she scrolled down her play-list. Jasper stared at her for a while, but than shrugged off her silence and went back to reading his book.

* * *

_"Ace! They're coming."_

_"Don't worry Crystal. I'm going to get you out of here. Just keep running!"_

_"ACE!"_

_"DON'T WORRY!"_

_"Where are the others!"_

_"They'll catch up, but right now we have to move!"_

_"But…"_

_"Listen to me already, they are not after anyone else but you! DAMN! How could Phantom betray us. Now The Evolutionists know your secret, we've got to go!"_

_*Pant, Pant*_

_"Don't worry, just a little longer! Damn it! I can't get us through this maze!"_

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_

_"Ace, Gambit is right behind us!"_

_"Everything will be alright! … Wait! I think I see an opening! We're almost there!"_

_"We've made it to the inner part of the forests Crystal!" Ace yelled._

_*BANG! BANG!*_

_"Damn it! They've brought out the poison darts!"_

_"Ace, I can feel my body paralyzing fast…"_

_Shit! I haven't put her on poison resistance training yet!_

_"Don't worry, I got you."_

_*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

_This isn't good, I haven't trained myself to resist this much! At this rate, I'm going to pass out as wel-_

_"Hehehe…You think you can just leave with what rightfully belongs to The Evolutionists."_

_"Gambit, please! Let her go."_

_"No way, if I do, boss will kill me."_

_"Wait, why are you __**only**__ taking Crystal"_

_"Well, you should know by now that I consider myself a sadist, so I just want you to feel the pain of knowing that you will never be able to see her again and it was all because you couldn't protect her. Hehehe…"_

_"Ace, don't forget to save me!" Crystal screamed._

_"Crystal! Crystal! JADE!"_

_"ACE! KIRA! KIRA!" Crystal repeated as Gambit took her back to The Evolutionists new headquarters._

_That's when the dark days began…_

* * *

"Jasper! Kira! Look who I think we'll become great friends with! Hey Kira! Hurry up and wake up already!" Ava said energetically as usual.

"Hmmm… Alright, alright. I'm getting up... And you are?" Kira said.

"Uh… The name is Rafael, Raf for short."

"Nice to meet you buddy!" Jasper said.

"So how'd you two meet?" Kira asked.

"Oh that! It was stupid Vince again. So guess what!? I was just walking to that burger place minding my own business when suddenly, I see him take Raf's laptop. So than I go over there, kick Vince in the shin, grab Raf's computer, and jet out of there. It's a good thing Raf has good stamina. That guy was chasing us for like an hour." Ava explained.

"Yeah, Ava was really nice, so I took her to K.O Burger and with the help of Jack, we got a discount. At least, this is my way of saying thank-you." Raf said.

"Okay, okay, this is starting to make sense - but who's Jack?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, he's one of Raf's friends. He's also a good guy, but a bit too serious if you ask me. I think Kira would like him." Ava pointed out.

"Ha, you are so right!" Jasper said.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" They continued.

"While those two have their conversation I would just like to know if you're really good with computer skills." Kira started.

"Oh, I guess you could say that, at the very least I'm able to help my friends when they need me." Raf said.

"Hmmm… By friends, do you mean Jack? Oh yeah, why isn't he here? I'm pretty sure Ava would've tried to bring him along."

"Yep, she did, but Jack is an employee at K.O Burger so he couldn't afford to miss his shift."

"Ah… I see."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ava interrupted.

"Oh you know... We're just deciding if you and Jasper would make a good couple and all that stuff." Kira answered.

"W-What!" They both said in perfect synch.

"Raf! I didn't know you were one for gossip!" Jasper said.

"Eh!" Raf said.

"Don't worry guys. We weren't talking about that." Kira finally said.

"Really! Okay than, come here so I can knock you out with my hammer and lock you in my toy chest!" Ava replied.

"You have a hammer?" Raf asked.

"Oh yes she does and it's not the kind you get at the store, it's the big and fat kind that is very similar to the one that Amy Rose has in Sonic X." Jasper explained as he shuddered.

"Uh-huh… As you can see, Ava is very touchy on the subject of love." Kira teased.

"Oh shut up already! Hey, it's getting late and we haven't even eaten the fries." Ava complained.

"Speaking of it getting late, my ride is here." Raf said.

"Aw, but we just met you… Hey is that a muscle car!" Jasper yelled.

"Yep! I gotta go, my friends are waiting." Raf responded.

"Here, let me help you up Raf." Kira offered. As she helped him up she couldn't help but notice,

"You've been touched by alien life forms…" She mumbled surprised.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"It was nothing. Bye Raf."

"Yeah, see you around." Raf said as he walked toward the car. _Wait a minute, there's no driver. _Kira noticed as they rolled away. _Hmmm, things are going to get interesting around here._

* * *

Gummybear Studios: Im proud to say that this was a successful chapter/lead-in! (I know right, Im such a modest person! XD)

-Please review- ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Woo-hoo! I finally finished another chapter! Its been forever! ^.^ But I've made it lenghty so I hope that makes up for my lateness -_-

Umm... I also think that the next release will be in a long time... *Teehee...*

-Well, Enjoy!-

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Secret  
**

The Next Day…

"Kyaaaaa! A mosquito bit me! It itches!" Ava screamed.

"Don't worry, I know what to do!" Jasper responded.

"Then hurry up and do it then genius!" Ava yelled even louder with each word.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you comes directly from the internet: Rub the inside of a banana peel onto the bitten area and it will stop the itching: or so I've heard." Jasper told Ava.

"No way am I going to do that! GRRRR! I am going to kill every damn mosquito that lives in Jasper Nevada!" Ava growled loudly.

"Oh please Ava! Don't bring out the hammer!" Jasper begged.

* * *

"Woah… What happened to you?" Kira asked.

"It all started with a hammer in the hands of an angry girl." A bruised Jasper said while gasping for air.

"Where does Ava even keep her hammer, I mean, its so big." Raf asked.

"That's a good question, but the problem is we don't know the answer, you're going to have to ask her yourself. But not right now, asking her when she's in this stage is a suicidal act." Jasper said.

"…" Raf commented.

"Hey Raf!" A boy called as he came walking towards us with an asian-looking girl.

"Where have you've been? The others have been worried since you aren't visiting that much anymore. Is anything wrong?" Said the girl.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I've made some new friends: Jack, Miko, these two are Kira and Jasper, there is also another girl named Ava, but she's not available at the time because she is currently on a rampage. Jack, remember, you met her while you were working." Raf explained.

"The others? Are you guys in a club or something?" Jasper interrupted. (*Referring to when Miko was asking Raf about how has he been doing.)

"Uh… You could say that…" Jack said very mysterious-like.

"Cool, cause I've been looking to do something after school, can I join?" Kira joined in.

"Well you see, it's a ver-" Miko hadn't even finished her sentence when all of a sudden Ava popped out of nowhere, "Have any of you people seen a mosquito? There's this one guy that just keeps escaping my attacks!"

"That's probably because it wants to live!" Jasper said.

_Phew! _All Raf, Miko, and Jack thought.

"Cool hammer!" Miko said.

"Yeah… But don't you think it's a bit too big." Jack continued.

"Oh my gosh! You are like Kira! Wait! Did everyone meet already? Aw!" Ava pouted.

"Hey look! Our rides' are here!" Miko said.

"Are you guys going to your clubs? Can we come with!?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, where are the drivers to the green truck and the yellow muscle car?" Kira asked.

"Eh…" Raf, Miko, and Jack all said. _How are we going to get out of this! _

"Um... We're gonna be late at this rate. We'll talk about this later tomorrow. See you guys." Jack quickly said as they all started to run away.

"THAT was strange, its like they're hiding a secret. You know what I mean guys?" Jasper said after they drove away.

* * *

Back At Base

"Autobots. Why are you all late?" Optimus asked as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed back into their normal form. The guardians than turned to look at the children for an explanation.

* * *

"Hmm… Children, I suggest that you avoid these other fleshlings as we do not want them to find out that you are all part of our government secret. I especially ask you to steer clear of the humans called Kira and Jasper because the girl is too observant while the boy seems to be too curious." Optimus finished.

"Besides guys, you wouldn't want to hear Ratchet complaining about having to take care of even more humans. You know what I mean?" Smokescreen added. Ratchet turned to glare at him.

"Well he does have a point Ratchet." Miko said as Ratchet turned away grumbling something. Smokescreen stifled a laugh.

"But, they're the first friends that I've made that aren't involved in any government secrecy. I actually feel kind of normal around them." Raf complained quietly.

"_It's for the best, Raf." _Bumblebee bleeped.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

* * *

"Hmm… Raf has been avoiding us…" Kira said.

"Do you think it has to do with that club? Cause I do." Jasper said.

"We should probably just leave the subject of the club alone."

"Okay than, lets go hunt down Raf than!" Ava said while bringing out her hammer.

"I think that'll chase him away even more… You should put it away…" Kira suggested.

"Oh fine…" Ava pouted.

* * *

"Hey Raf!" Ava yelled. _Oh-oh!_ Raf thought as he turned away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ava screamed as she tackled him down.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked helping him up after Jasper got Ava off of him.

"Umm… I got to go…" Raf said walking away.

"Do you want me to tackle you again? Why are you avoiding us!?" Ava yelled.

"Eh…" Raf began.

"If it's about the club, don't worry about it. We won't bother you anymore." Kira said.

"Yeah! So could you please stop ignoring us!" Jasper whined.

"Umm…" Raf began again.

*_Honk! Honk!* _

"Well, see you." Raf said.

"… Was that a yes..?" Jasper asked.

* * *

"Can I use my hammer now!" Ava groaned.

"Don't worry, he'll come back. They always come back." Jasper responded.

"Oh look! There he is!"

"Please don't push him down again!" Jasper yelled.

"RAF!" Ava screamed. Raf turned around and saw Ava running at him with full speed with an expression that could kill. Raf let out a yelp before running.

* * *

"Phew! I lost them." Raf huffed.

"You didn't lose me." Kira said nonchalantly.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, I have a habit of doing that."

"….."

"Lets go to the park, its not a good idea to be in an alley."

"Yep. But it's too late, I still haven't paid Ava back for the bruise she gave me." Someone familiar said. Behind him was some of his friends.

"Vince!" Rad said.

"Okay than, you can have fun with the dumpsters while we go to the park." Kira stayed calm.

"Nah I don't think so. Hey! Where do you think your going!" Vince grabbed Kira's shoulder. Kira took his hand and started to push his wrist inward. Vince tried not to show his pain, but he failed.

"Well what are you guys doing! Get her already!" Vince demanded.

"Raf, can you wait for me at the park." Kira asked.

"But-"

"Please."

"But-"

"GO!"

"….." Raf ran off just as Vince was thrown at another guy. Kira did a spinning back kick knocking someone out. She punched a guy in the stomach and than pushed his head into her knee using her elbow. Than she took the lid of a trash can and threw at a guy sending him tipping over. She ducked when Vince tried to attack her and did a low spinning sweep kick sending him to the ground. For the rest of the time she kept dodging them causing them to hit each other. _This is boring… Will they ever give up?… Oh wait, they're all unconscious… Hmm… Maybe I went a little too hard on them. Oh well serves them right for being annoying… I better go check on Raf…!… I hear someone coming. _Kira got into a fighting position.

*_Huff, huff*_

"Kira! Are you alright! We came as soon as Raf told us! I brought my hammer!" Ava said.

"There's no need for it." Kira said.

"Woah… Did these guys get knocked out by you?" Jasper said.

"More or less." Kira answered.

"Umm Kira… I'm sorry I couldn't help…" Raf started.

"Don't worry, **I** asked you to leave, but you could help me by talking to us again." Kira said.

"Please!" Jasper and Kira said.

"Umm…" Raf tried to find the right words to say.

"Don't worry, we'll leave the subject of that club untouched." Kira winked.

"Sure!" Raf smiled.

"Oh look there's my ride." Raf said.

"See you!" The other three said as Raf went into the car.

* * *

"_What are you doing here! Its a dark alley!" Bumblebee bleeped._

"Just ran into some trouble, but it's okay because Kira got me out of it." Raf said.

"_Kira? You've been talking to those kids again haven't you!"_

"They're good people, I'm sure they won't bother us about the 'club' anymore."

_"I hope you're right…"_

"Don't worry about it. Hey, did I show you this new app I found."

"_Nope, but show it to me at base, we're almost there."_

"!"

"_What is it Raf?"_

"Uh…Nothing…I thought saw something. Maybe I need better glasses?"

* * *

Kira watched them drive into base while standing on a cliff. _So that's where they've been going. *Ring! Ring!* Hmm… a phone call?_

* * *

Gummybear Studios: That's right! A Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Renee Swan: I hope you enjoy this update... Thank you for being such a good audience...

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Mission: Impossible**

"Ugh…" Kira groaned while mumbling many naughty things. A dark atmosphere was coming out of her which made Vince and his friends tremble.

"What's with her, she's giving out an aura that could kill." Someone said.

"Yea, who is she anyway?" Some else said.

"That's Kira Suzuki, she's not the most social but she is one of the smartest people in the school. I hear she's even smarter than that Rafael Esquivel kid."

*_More Gossip*_

* * *

"Hey Jack!" Ava yelled.

"What's up?" Jack said.

"Do you know what's been going on with Kira?"

"Wait, do you mean the gloomy creature over there?" Jack said as he pointed to Kira walking down the path to her class while everyone else was clinging to the lockers hoping not to be spotted by her.

"That's the one."

"Hmm… Can't think of anything… She's so level-headed…Have you tried the others?"

"Of course I did, I got the same answer from everyone." Ava sat down.

"Hmm…Have you tried asking Kira herself?" Raf said.

"Woah! Where did you come from?" Jack said.

"Umm…I think Kira has been influencing me. She reminds me of a ninja." Raf answered.

"Anyway, back to the current problem." Ava reminded them.

"Well why shouldn't we ask her?" Raf asked.

"Because she looks like she can kill you with a single glare!" Jasper shivered.

"Hey! How 'bout we find out for ourselves." Miko said with a sly grin.

"Miko! That would be violating someone else's personal life!" Jack said.

"Yea… But we're doing it for Kira's sake. See, I have a good reason." Miko said.

"But-"

"Hold on Jack, this isn't a bad idea. It might actually work. Keep talking Miko." Ava said.

"Do you guys know where she lives?" Miko said pleased that someone actually liked her plan. She hardly got that from Jack.

"Nope, we always went over to Jasper's place. He has the yummiest snacks." Ava answered.

"I know someone that could help." Miko said eyeing Raf.

"Uh… I don't think this is a good idea guys." Raf said, getting the hint.

"Exactly! This is anything but a good idea!" Jack said.

"I agree with Jack, we'll get killed! Remember what she did to Vince and his friends. It was more damage than Ava could ever make!"

"Oh come on, they were only getting what they deserved." Miko pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll deserve a beating too if we get more curious than necessary." Jasper countered.

"Oh come on, don't you guys want to know more of this mysterious character." Ava said.

"Hmm… It would be interesting to find out more about Kira." Jasper agreed.

"Come on Raf, it's all for Kira and her happiness. All you have to do is go into your computer and find her address for us." Miko said.

"Please don't tell me you're involving Raf in crime." Jack said.

"Oh please Jack, we all know you're dying to know too." Ava replied.

"Fine, but only if Raf joins." Jack gave in.

"Come on Raf, this whole operation counts on you." Miko said.

"Eh… Okay?" Raf said.

"Good enough! We'll all meet after school." Jasper said.

"Right!" They all said as they went to their classes.

* * *

"Hey guys! I found out her address!" Raf said.

"Interesting, its like 2 blocks away from Jack's house." Jasper said.

"Lets go check it out!" Ava said.

* * *

*_Pant Pant*_

"I seriously got to work out more." Miko said while running.

"Oh come on, we've been through worse." Jack replied.

"Really?" Jasper said.

"Yea… In… Umm… Gym!" Raf answered.

"Oh! That makes sense." Jasper said.

"Hey guys!" Ava said.

"Yea!" They all said.

"According to Raf's computer, we're here."

"Oh so she lives in an apartment." Miko said while climbing the stairs.

"Yea, apparently alone." Raf said.

"Damn! She locked the door!" Ava said.

"Lets see… We can use my hammer." She pulled it out.

"As awesome as that may be, we should use my lock-picking skills." Jasper suggested.

"Since when do you know how to pick a lock?" Jack asked.

"Since I went on Youtube a few weeks ago." Jasper answered while he took a hairpin from his pocket.

"Dude… You keep a hairpin in your pocket." Miko said.

"It's not weird! Now keep quiet. This isn't a normal door lock. I've unlocked it, but I'm pretty sure this requires a type of password now." Jasper said.

"Your right, there's a key pad over there under the peep-hole. Lets see… Okay I've cracked it. We should be able to enter." Rad said.

"Guys! This isn't right!" Jack finally said.

"Well there's no backing out now." Ava said. And they all stepped into the room.

"Nice place." Miko said.

"Hey guys be careful. Don't you think it's weird that Kira had a keypad on her door?" Jack said looking around.

"Maybe she's just paranoid." Raf said.

"Hey guys, I found her bedroom…" Ava said. Everyone started to go in.

"Pretty plain." Jasper noticed.

"Hey Raf, here's her laptop." Miko said. Raf opened it and turned it on.

"Woah, this the most high-tech laptop ever. I wonder where she got it. Okay, hey do you guys think she might have a computer diary?" Raf said.

"Maybe… Does she seem like the type?" Jasper said.

"Don't know… Heh, heh, heh. Guys look at this sign I found." Miko said. **STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF** was printed on the piece of paper that Miko found.

"Looks like Kira does have a sense of humor." Jasper said.

"Why lookie here, I found a diary." Ava said.

"Me too!" Miko said.

"Same here." Jack and Jasper said looking at the same diary.

"Wow, she has so many fire walls on this file, labeled DIARY." Raf said.

"Wait a second! All of these diaries have the same dates! That means there all fakes except one." Jasper noticed.

"What?!" They all said.

"How are we gonna find out which one is the real one?" Miko asked.

"Just look through the material. I know this is a fake." Jack said.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"This one is about having a crush on Vince. Hahahahahaha. Kira would put important info in a diary. At least that's what I think." Jack explained.

"Besides there is no way that my girl would have a crush on that sorry excuse for a human being. This one is a fake too." Ava said.

"Same here." Miko said.

"That means that the real diary is in the computer or this was just a wild goose-chase." Jasper said.

"Well, I'm up to the last firewall. Hmm… I think a Trojan-Horse virus would do the trick…" Raf said.

"THERE!" Raf finished.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! She's a government secret! She's part of a rogue group called the Pandora Pirates. Hmm… Interesting name…" Raf said. Everyone gasped.

"Woah, woah, guys are you sure that this stuff is real? I mean for all we know this could be another decoy diary." Suggested Jack.

"I don't think so Jack, look at all these numbers and codes. I've seen them before. They are all based on military codes." Raf said.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about military codes?" Ava asked. Than Raf, Miko, and Jack gulped as they realized that they said too much.

"It's your club isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Okay….. Lets go back to the computer…." Miko said trying to change the subject. Jasper got the hint as he sighed. He had remembered the deal they made. Ava pouted as she followed his lead even though she wanted to know more.

"Woah, the people in this rogue government group all have special powers… Kira has telekinesis and can read minds. Than she has all these other skills that could also count as super powers too." Raf continued reading the file.

"You guys must want to go to hell right?" A really pissed-off voice said. They all jumped.

"KIRA!" They all screamed.

* * *

Gummybear Studios: Kufufufufu... What will Kira do next to these unfortunate souls? - Please review, follow, or favorite-


End file.
